List of all Yukon NDP-CCF MLAs ever elected
This is a list of articles about members of the Yukon, Canada, branch of the Co-operative Commonwealth Federation (CCF), a social democratic political party, and its successor, the Yukon New Democratic Party (NDP). 1944 general election One CCF candidate was elected in the 1944 election. *Alex Smith - ? - CCF - Whitehorse - 1943-1947 In the 1947 election, no CCF candidates ran. 1949 general election One CCF candidate was elected in the 1949 election. *Charles J. "Bunny" Lelievre - ? - CCF - Dawson City - 1949-1952 In the 1953, 1957, 1958, 1962, 1963, and 1965 elections, no CCF or NDP candidates ran. 1968 general election (none) 1972 general election (none) 1974 general election Two NDP candidates were elected in the twelve seats available in the 1974 election. *Fred Berger - ? - NDP - Dawson - 1974-1978 *Stu McCall - ? - NDP - Faro - 1974-1978 (ran, NDP lost) 1978 general election One of the fourteen NDP candidates was elected in the sixteen seats available in the 1978 election. *Tony Penikett - NDP - City Councillor - Whitehorse 1978-1982-1985-1989-1992-? 1981 by-election One NDP candidate won a by-election in the 1981 election, and one MLA elected as an independent crossed the floor to the NDP, which gave it enough seats to form the Official Opposition. *Maurice Byblow - teacher & businessman - Faro 1978-1981 independent, NDP 1981-1982-1985 (retired, NDP lost), 1989 *Roger Kimmerley - NDP - Judge - Whitehorse South Centre 1981 by-election -1982-1985-1989 (moved out of Yukon, NDP won) 1982 general election Three NDP MLAs were re-elected in the 1982 election, and three more won for the first time for a total of six of the sixteen seats in the Legislature. The NDP again formed the Official Opposition. *Piers McDonald - NDP - trade unionist - Mayo (Elsa) 1982-1985-1989-?, McIntyre-Takhini 1992-1996-2000 (ran, NDP lost) *Margaret Joe reverted her name to Margaret Commodore - NDP - Native activist - Whitehorse North 1982-1985-1989, Whitehorse Centre 1992 *Dave Porter - NDP - Native activist - Campbell 1982-1985, Watson Lake 1985-1989 (retired, NDP lost) 1985 The six NDP MLAs were re-elected, and two more won for the first time for a total of eight of the sixteen seats in the Legislature. The NDP formed a minority government. *Sam Johnston - NDP - former chief of Teslin Tlingit Council - Campbell 1985-1989-? *Art Webster - NDP - City Councillor - Klondike 1985-1989, later Mayor of Dawson City *Norma Kassi - NDP - native activist - Old Crow 1985-1989-? 1987 by-election The NDP won one by-election in 1987, to give it a majority in the Legislature. *Danny Joe - NDP - former Chief Selkirk First Nation - Tatchun 1987 by-election-1989, 1992, to 1996 1989 general election The NDP won nine of the sixteen seats available in the 1989 election, and formed a majority government. *Joyce Hayden - NDP - Whitehorse South Centre 1989-1992 1992 general election The NDP lost the election to the Yukon Party and became the official opposition. *Trevor Harding - Faro - 1992-1996-2000, Interim leader in 2000, resigned in 2001 *Lois Moorcroft - Mount Lorne - ? by-election -1996 Lost in 2000 *David Sloan - Whitehorse West - ? by-election -1996 Lost in 2000 1996 general election NDP won the election and formed a majority government under Piers McDonald. *Gary McRobb Activist - Kluane - 1996-2000-2002-present *Doug Livingston shoolteacher and principal - Lake Laberge - 1996, resigned in 1999 *Eric Fairclough Chief Little Salmon/Carmacks First Nation - Mayo-Tatchun - 1996-2000-2002, Party leader 2001-2002 *Dave Keenan Chief, Teslin Tlingit Council - Ross River Southern Lakes - 1996-2000, did not run again. *Robert Bruce - Vuntut Gwitchin - 1996-1997 by-election because of recount of 1996 vote-2000 retired *Dennis Fentie logger - Watson Lake - 1996-2000-2002 (switched parties) *Todd Hardy Trade union leader - Whitehorse Centre - 1996-2000 (ran, NDP lost), 2002-present, Party leader in 2002 2000 general election NDP lost the election, but became the official opposition *Lorraine Peter - Vuntut Gwitchin - 2000-2002-present 2002 general election The NDP won five of the 18 seats available in the 2002 election, and formed the Official opposition. *Steve Cardiff - Mount Lorne 2002-present Articles on prominent NDPers/CCFers at the municipal level *Mike Comadain - CCF - mayor of Dawson City *Art Webster - mayor of Dawson City See also *List of articles about CCF/NDP members *List of articles about British Columbia CCF/NDP members *List of articles about Alberta CCF/NDP members *List of articles about Saskatchewan CCF/NDP members *List of articles about Manitoba CCF/NDP members *List of articles about Ontario CCF/NDP members *List of articles about Nova Scotia CCF/NDP members * Yukon